


Paranoia

by Jolynn_Noire



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Angst August, Anxiety, COVID-19, Corona Virus - Freeform, Fear of Death, Gen, Paranoia, Sickness, angstaugust2020, germophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: Angst August prompts 3 & 9: Covid-19, Fear of DeathAdrien had already lost one parent due to coughing fits.He couldn't lose anyone else...
Series: Miraculous One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/977877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Paranoia

People around the world had their reasons for worrying about the virus. Uncertainty with supplies, loss of employment, or the forced confinement to their four walls; it all boiled down to changes with no easy answers.

However, for Adrien Agreste, his fears were unrelated to his time in the mansion. Of course, he disliked being confined to his room for what was feeling like months, but it wasn’t the solitude that unnerved him.

Not fully anyway.

As Chat Noir landed in the window after a successful takedown of an Akuma, he quickly stripped away the suit. He made his way to the sink, scrubbing his hands of any germs he may have carried. He knew it wasn’t rational. Plagg had assured him that the suit kept him virtually immune from carrying or catching any illnesses- even without the magic face mask that he had added to his assemble. But he couldn’t stop himself from scratching his palms with soap and digging under his nails. The bubbles did little to remove the sensation of crawling that traveled up his arms.

**_ He couldn’t carry in the sickness. Nathalie was already sick, coughing, nearly fainting more than once. If she caught this virus… _ **

Adrien didn’t want to think about that. Instead, he continued to scrub and scratch his arms, following the trails any bacteria would travel. 

**_ And what about his father? He didn’t see him since the lockdown was announced, but that didn’t mean his father would be immune to the sickness if it made it inside. _ **

**_ He had already lost one parent to coughing fits and an inability to breathe. He couldn’t lose them both. _ **

Once he reached his shirt, Adrien pulled the fabric away from him. He had to be clean; he couldn’t be a carrier of the virus. 

Realizing that the sink wasn’t going to cut it, Adrien opted to run a shower to wash the disease away. He aggressively kicked off his clothing as the room filled with steam. The hotter, the better, he figured; hot water killed germs, after all.

He made his way under the spray, hissing at the scorching water that pelted onto him. Still, he continued to remain under the water, bringing up one of the soaps he had received and rubbing it all over himself. 

It didn’t matter than most of his body was covered in leather as Chat; he had to be sure. He covered himself with the soap, filling the room with sage and citrus smells that did nothing to calm his nerves. 

His attempts to sanitize left large pink patches, dark red lines from his nails, and the continued feeling of being dirty, a carrier, a killer.

Tears mixed with the water, leaving cool trails while he drowned in repeated thoughts and rising temperatures. In the haze of his compulsion of cleanliness, he only faintly recognized the growing inability to breathe in the thickening steam filling the room.

He leaned against the cold tiles, panting as his hands continued to scrub across his body. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t cause harm. He knew his kwami was destruction, the bearer of plagues and pandemics, but that didn’t mean he had to be, right?

**_ Right? _ **


End file.
